<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Painted Your Future But I'm Just Not In The Picture by Glitchinthedark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882701">You've Painted Your Future But I'm Just Not In The Picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark'>Glitchinthedark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Time Travel, Whump, left in the 1960's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“50 bucks if you leave him here.” So, they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Painted Your Future But I'm Just Not In The Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus took off to grab the cowboy hat perching precariously on the fencepost before being momentarily enveloped by a shroud of bright blue light. “Guys? Where are you?” Klaus shouted, wandering the farmhouse perimeter. “Five? Diego?”. The driveway where the siblings stood moments prior was empty, with no sign of any person being around. They had abandoned him. “Assholes” Klaus muttered, kicking loose gravel and debris in frustration. </p><p>It was reaching nightfall, but slivers of light still remained from the bullet holes of the house. It was clear nobody was left after the anarchy that had ensued hours before and being a remote farm, its unlikely anyone would have heard the noise. Even though the snow had almost fully melted there was a chill to the air. Now that Ben was truly gone, his family soon following, he was truly alone. Dead bodies still littered the fields and it was only a matter of time before their ghosts rose to the surface to return. </p><p>It was a long walk back to Eliot’s old apartment. Reaching the middle of the night, it was a near miracle that he found his way back into the main streets of Dallas, let alone the apartment. Klaus wasn’t surprised the door was unlocked. Nobody came since Eliot was a bit of a recluse, plus they all had to leave with Vanya quickly only hours earlier. Collapsing onto the old sofa he slowly poured a drink from one of the leftover alcohol bottles on the table. A little more couldn’t hurt and it would help to pass the time before the others found him. It’s not like they would have left without him, even if they did, they had to notice he was missing right? </p><p>Doubt settled in his mind as he recalled the years he spent isolated from the family, not so much as a word from anyone for years. Shortly after being kicked out of the academy, nobody bothered to keep in contact. Always shifting from place to place, it was never easy to find him hence the no contact. Various drug binges and crashing at random people's houses always left a messy trail, so it would be impossible for anyone to easily contact him. That is what he wanted to believe anyway. It wasn’t until Diego found him one-night, after reports of an unconscious man in a back alley bloody and bruised, that he heard from anyone. After that Diego infrequently tried to stay in touch. It wasn’t often he sent a message, but after four years of silence, Klaus was happy to have one familiar contact of stability. </p><p>Four years was the longest time he had gone without word from his family apart from Ben. Ben was always there, wanted or not. He was the one consistent family member in Klaus’ life, even if it was unwillingly. Now he was gone too. They never noticed when he was kidnapped, tortured for hours until he escaped. Maybe if he was gone a little longer, they would have noticed. As a family they had all grown closer since their father’s death, just wanting to help each other get through and get back home. Klaus closed his eyes, letting the wash of whiskey cloud his mind from the cold isolation. He had already broken his sobriety and being abandoned in the middle of a farm wasn’t exactly the action he needed to consider stopping again. It wouldn’t be more than a few days before he would be able to return, so maybe a bit of relaxation would be for the best. In a few hours, his siblings would return, they would all be home in 2019 finally able to live their lives as normally as any dysfunctional family can. </p><p>Except they never did return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had this one written pretty early on so here we go!</p><p>Fic title quote:</p><p>Royal - Waterparks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>